The Fall of the House of the Uchiha
by 6pm
Summary: The Uchiha Estate has its own story


The Uchiha Estate

Lost and forgotten for years. To this day the giant mansion sits in the woods, somehow hidden behind tall trees, thick with leaves. The lawn unkempt, the statue of Madara Uchiha green from years of ware. The water no longer sprouted from the fountain. The bushes are now overgrown and knarled, vines twisting up the mansion walls and curling around window seals. The home itself was once so beautiful. The giant columns holding up the ornate foyer still stood, though aching and cracked.

Windows, the many of them, were shut, a few open. The edges were black and covered in grime. The curtains hung untouched and moth eaten, and then slowly waved in the small breeze. The house looked sad, broken. Like an old man, once tough and sprightly, now crippled and stationary. The roofs shingles are falling off over the years, leaving a black, balding head to the sky. Bird dung violating the crying home. And as the home had lost its independence, its story was just as terrible.

Back, way back, in the 1800's. In the south the war raged, Lee was trying to bring the war north. But, it was slow going. He had just returned, he remembered. He had been gone for two years, and had finally returned home. Why, no one knew, be he didn't care. He was so excited; he couldn't wait to get home. His little legs ran him across the small bridge over a stream in the autumn forest. His backpack bounced irritatingly to anyone that cared, but he was ecstatic.

Itachi was home.

He had to sneak his way home. It took a lot longer, but because the last estate had been burned down by the confederates and 6 Uchiha's killed, they had moved somewhere deep in the mountains. He vaguely remembered overhearing someone say something about an underground railroad and the Uchiha's helping union officers escape confederate lines…whatever that meant. Well, they had to go deep into hiding. No one but the Uchiha's knew where they were.

He saw the giant white estate threw the trees. His heart skipped a beat and his legs pumped him around trees and jumping over roots. He ripped from the woods and smiled as the beautiful home became clear and tall. The tall statue of Uchiha Madara was one his family just couldn't leave behind. Water sprayed from around him into the bowl like catch.

Itachi.

Itachi!

He nearly laughed in excitement, his stomach screaming and jumping in anticipation. He clapped up the steps and nearly forgot to knock that weird knock they made him do. Last time, he didn't do it. He remembers how painful it was; out of nowhere an Uchiha leapt up and shot him in the shoulder. He was grateful, however. The man was really aiming for his head, when he saw it was a child he pulled away but the bullet caught him the shoulder. It hurt so badly!

He shivered, chills creeping up his body and he felt the pain in his shoulder. Shaking it off, he made sure he knocked right. Two…one…three…two quick ones…and one more. No noise, no surprise, but hurry up.

Itachi! Maybe he would open the door.

Finally, the knob turned, and the door opened. His mother, her dark hair up and her eyes watery and red met him. He grinned and ran inside. The house was much brighter inside. The doorway was big, the walls were boards painted white, a few pictures here and there. Black and white. Sasuke always thought they were spooky and dark, everyone's eyes always shadowed and skin grey. And it took forever! They had to sit there for, like, a minute before the photographer got the picture!

Whirling around, he handed his mother the backpack.

"Where's Itachi?" He asked excited. His mother looked in the backpack, nodded in approval and smiled.

"He's in the dining room with the rest of the family." Sasuke was gone before she was finished. He ran over the floors, down the corridor to the archway that had lots of light beaming out of it. He could hear laughing and talking. His heart beat harder as he rounded the corner into the dining room.

Everyone was sitting at the table, all the Uchiha's, over one hundred. Sasuke ran into the room, his loud presence masked by everyone else. He looked over the table…

His heart skipped a few beats. He stopped breathing.

Itachi.

He was here. But…he looked different. Older. His eyes looked a bit…harder? Smaller. Narrow. His cheeks were paler and there were a few more lines on his face. His hair was a lot longer. It wasn't shoulder length anymore. It had to be put in a bow. His smile…it didn't really look like a smile. A bit more forced.

But he was still really pretty. Sasuke would always just stare at his brother, especially when he played the piano. Such pretty hands.

It was almost like Itachi had sensed Sasuke. His dark eyes slid over to him and visibly lightened. At this, Sasuke throat got choked up and he ran around Uncle Thomas, Cousin Penny, Rufus, Stupid Mark and his dumb twin Benny, Aunt Teri, and Uncle Willy, Big Boy, Lame Robinson, and daddy. Sasuke flung himself into Itachi's arms.

He was swung up. Itachi was so strong! He loved him so much! Sasuke wrapped his arms around his brother and hugged him tightly. Itachi did the same and put his face in Sasuke's neck. Sasuke pushed back and looked at his brother.

He was so pretty.

"Yer so pretty." Sasuke murmured and laughter broke out at the table. Sasuke blushed hotly and put little hands on his face. Mr. Uchiha snorted grumpily.

"Men ain't pretty."

"Oh, shut up." Loud, boisterous Kenny said. "Cute boy, handsome eldest! He'll ha' many a girls a rootin' for 'im one day." Kenny pulled his black coat in and pulled on his mustache, eyeing his wife.

"He's everythin' you ain't, Ken." Someone said and Kenny looked around, feigning anger.

"Who said tha'? Who said it? I deman' tha foolish person to step up! Mark? Benny?" Kenny's mustache bristled funny and Sasuke laughed, and then looked to his brother. Itachi was starring at him, smiling small. Sasuke grinned.

"I'm happy ya back! I missed ya a lot. I ran all the way back home!" Sasuke told him and Itachi nodded.

"Yes, where were you?"

"Mmmm, ma sent me to Jenkins bak'ry. He ga' me some paper-"Sasuke froze and threw his hands over his mouth. He looked around, but no one seemed to notice his slip up. He looked back to Itachi, who was mildly confused. He leaned forward, and whispered in Itachi's ear. "I'm not allowed ta say. It's a secret."

Itachi made a fake face of understanding, then leaned forward and whispered in Sasuke's ear. The Uchiha family laughed loudly, Kenny banging the table. It made Sasuke jump, but Itachi held him in his lap. Man, Sasuke felt so safe around his brother.

"You can tell me. I won't tell anyone." Sasuke looked at Itachi, who looked at him. Itachi had very dark, pretty eyes. Sasuke remembered Itachi's eyes weren't that deep and dark before. He looked around, the family was preoccupied but he was most worried about dad. Said father snorted at something someone said and then was clapped on the back hard. Hs drink spilled from the glass. He looked offended and turned to Mark. He didn't know what he said, even thought he was next to him, relatively close. He knows it started with the trademark, "Boy!"

"Aight." He whispered, "I think they ha' somethin' ta do wit tha rebels." Itachi nodded.

"Yeah." Itachi murmured in Sasuke's ear, "Don't tell anybody, alright?"

Sasuke shook his head hard.

"Boy, stop a hoggin' him!" Penny shouted from across the table, Jeu next to her. Sasuke glared and stuck his tongue out at them, clutching Itachi.

"He's my brother."

He must've said something wrong because his father grabbed him and pulled him off of Itachi. Sasuke looked at his father confused, who rolled his eyes.

"We ain't from the south here, boy." Sasuke didn't get it and looked to Itachi who just smiled.

Dinner was fun and they stayed up for a long time. Kenny got drunk, again. Mark and Benny spilled their drinks on Sasuke, who, knowing it was forbidden but right there, licked the wine off his shirt and arms. His mother slapped him on the wrist and sent him to go clean up…where he drank more. But quickly realized it wasn't all that good.

Dinner was over and they moved into the living room, huge and spacious. Some people headed off to bed, but there was no way Sasuke was going. He never got to stay up this late. The men laughed, but Itachi didn't. In fact, he was very quiet. Not that Itachi was like Kenny or in any way loud, but he seemed to be thinking. Sasuke didn't like that, and weaved around people to Itachi.

"Itachi." He said and his brother turned in his chair to his little brother, who grinned up silly at him. Itachi's mouth crooked a bit.

"Sasuke." His voice was like heavy water, fluid but enough to knock you off your feet. Sasuke walked around the chair and held out his fingers.

"How many finga's are there?" Sasuke asked. Itachi starred for a second before putting his fingers on his brothers. Then, after a moment, answered.

"Ten." Sasuke laughed loudly.

"Yeah! And guess what?"

"What?"

"That's how old I am!"

"Yeah? Wow, way older than eight." Itachi said and Sasuke nodded hard.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm in high school now!" Itachi raised an eye brow.

"At ten? Wow, your smart." Sasuke giggled crazily, holding his stomach then falling on his brother's legs.

"No, no, no! Im jus' kiddin'! Im in 5th grade. But I don't go to no school no mo-" Sasuke hissed in pain, his hand slapping on his shoulder. His arm turned cold and tears burst from his eyes without him even noticing it. Itachi was immediatley on him, holding Sasuke gently.

"What's the matter?" He asked calmly. Sasuke looked up to him, but quickly looked back down, embarrassed at his tears.

"Nothin'." Slowly, the pain was dying away, but it was going to be sore the rest of the night.

"Sasuke." His mother said, kneeling next to him. Sasuke turned to his mom, who looked at his shoulder. "I told you to be careful." Sasuke nodded.

"What happened?" He heard Itachi ask.

"It was a accident. You know how we've been a hidin'. Well, we been hearin' rebel armies were sendin' people a knockin' on people's doors, recruitin'. We made up a knock, ya know, the one I a showed you before." She sighed, "Well, Sasuke didn't a knock right. Scared the pants right offa Roger. Accidentally shot Sasuke in the shoulder."

"Shot him?" Itachi said. There was something…it made little bugs crawl up Sasuke's body at Itachi's tone. It must have scared their mom, because she was quiet.

"He's a kid." Itachi hissed, "How do you confuse him for a rebel?"

His mother stood, stepping back. The room had gone quiet. Sasuke looked up and around, then to Itachi. There was something… It scared him. He looked mean, bad, angry, frightening. Sasuke was as frozen as his mom, scared by Itachi's anger that, with a mere look, made the room freeze up like a terrible cold front had just passed by.

Suddenly, Itachi stood and took Sasuke upstairs with him. Sasuke was surprised, following helplessly behind his brother. He glided up the stairs, people starring after his back, confused and wary. Itachi turned up another flight of stairs and down a small walkway to his door on the right. He gently pushed his brother in and shut the door behind him.

Sasuke starred at his brother, the pain in his arm throbbing, but only dully. Just enough to know he wouldn't be writing anything the rest of the night. Itachi leaned against the door, just standing there. There was a long silence, getting eerier and eerier as it stretched on. But, frightened, Sasuke said nothing and walked backwards to his bed. His brother had only been home a few hours and he had managed to scare most of the family. He couldn't name it, but he knew something was off.

Had something happened to him during the war?

Had the rebels done something?

What did they do?

Did they…torture him? Sasuke gulped, looking up to his brother who still faced the door. Then, he saw Itachi's shoulders fall and his head lift, before turning. Sasuke immediately looked down, afraid of what he might see. He saw his brother's boots glide to him and then he kneeled.

"Sasuke."

There was gentleness in his voice; opposite of what Sasuke thought would be there. So, he looked up.

Well, he looked normal. Deep, dark eyes, pale face, and a small smile. Sasuke was encouraged by this and grinned. Itachi put a gentle hand on his brother's shoulder and asked. "Does it hurt?"

"Well…" Sasuke looked to it, then to Itachi, "Only a little. It's not tha' bad Itachi, really. Jus' a lil'…uh…bumpin' or somethin'…"

"Throbbing?"

"Yeah! But, jus' a lil'." Itachi nodded and asked Sasuke to take off his shirt. Sasuke did, gingerly, and Itachi looked at his shoulder. The skin was warped, like he'd been burnt, showing whoever tried to fix it had used a hot iron to burn away any chance of infection. Itachi's expression darkened before immediately clearing up. He rubbed the area soothingly, and then looked at Sasuke.

He blushed.

He'd been starring the whole time.

More than a little embarrassed, Sasuke looked down. Itachi just stood.

"Time for bed, Sasuke." Sasuke gasped and looked up. But stopped. Maybe…maybe he was just a little tired. He moved to stand when Itachi stopped him.

"No, you can sleep in here." Sasuke smiled, and looked down at the bed he had slept in many times while his beloved brother was gone. Lying down, he pulled blankets over his still clothed form. To be honest, he never cared about sleeping in his clothes. What if the rebels attacked? He would need to be ready.

Itachi pulled the blankets over him and Sasuke frowned.

"I ain't no kid anymore, Itachi. I can do it." Itachi stopped but didn't let go of the blankets.

"I know." Itachi murmured, "But what if something happens during the night? What if we don't see each other anymore?"

Something cold rushed threw Sasuke's veins and he felt terribly horrified for a split second. He starred at his brother before speaking.

"I ain't weak. I'll take care a those dumb ol' copperheads. For you, Mr. Lincoln, mama, and papa. I ain't weak, I'll take care a 'im."

Itachi smiled closing his eyes. He reopened them.

"I love you. No matter what, I love you." He leaned forward and kissed his brother good night, tucked him in and shut off the light before closing the door. Sasuke smiled and snuggled into bed, envisioning tomorrow morning and the fun they would have.

"Should I go up an' a talk to 'em?" She murmured.

"Nah! Let the boy be mad! He knows mo' than anybody the things at stake here!" He boomed and everyone seemed a little at ease. Itachi had taken Sasuke up to the room at 9… it was about 10 o'clock now. Mama wondered what was going on. I mean, she was as petrified as Itachi was when she saw her youngest soaked in his own blood, screaming from pain.

All thought stopped when they heard thumps coming down the stairs. They starred at the arch way, and Itachi walked around the corner. He looked up to the family and smiled.

"He's asleep." He murmured and shut the two living room doors behind him. The family seemed visibly relieved, Itachi didn't seem mad at all. Mama pushed threw the people to her oldest, now taller than her.

"I know ya' was mad but, I was mad too. My baby boy, covered in blood. It done ripped my beaten heart from ma chest." She said and Itachi put a hand on his mother's shoulder.

"I understand." Then, his mouth got very straight, he leaned away from his mom and walked threw his family. They separated, making way for him. He walked across the huge living room, to the piano, where he sat and pushed away the dusty key covering. Staring at the keys, he played. At first his mood was dreary, and then it slowly became more fluid, stronger. His fingers having to literally dance around and on top of each other.

"You know what this is called?" He murmured, knowing few could hear him, "The Last Hope, by Louis Moreau Gottschalk…Sounds like the last hope, doesn't it?"

He played for awhile, and everyone was quite. When had Itachi learned such a challenging song? It didn't matter, it sounded beautiful, but creepy.

At the end note he stopped, and looked up, then turned, frowning.

"Why are you still here?" He asked. They seemed confused, and Itachi stood, walked to the wall, and picked up a small knife, the blade no longer than his hand, and turned to them. Then, frowned, making a face, "You aren't running."

It remembered so well. The women were killed first. It watched in horror as he moved with such speed. Maybe from running in battle, burdened with heavy gear. His mother fell first, stabbed in the neck. She wouldn't scream. Penny, Laticia, Jeu, Sherry…The rest were in bed. The men…they fell forward, attacking. Itachi turned, kicking one away, stabbing Big Boy, ripping painfully. He attacked the throat first, as to keep them as quiet as possible. He was punched in the stomach by daddy, pulled backwards by his hair by Mark, and Benny socked him in the face.

Itachi grabbed Benny and Mark by the hair, pulling them forwards. His knife sliced across one neck and then the other. Blood spilled onto his white shirt. He spun, kicked, knifed and ended with shaking, shocked bodies everywhere. Itachi sat on the piano stool heavily, put his fingers on the piano key, and then stopped.

The Last Hope…he couldn't remember…what note do you start with again? His eyes narrowed. He turned and saw the floor covered with bodies. Big Boy, Thomas, dad, Mark, Benny, Tomas, Robinson, Jeu… blood flowed until the heart stopped pumping and only gravity caused the blood to come out. There were only a few places to stand, and it reminded him…

Vicksburg and Shiloh…people everywhere. He had heard of Gettysburg. He was so glad he hadn't been there. So many dead…he remembered the foggy meadow, the people had sat outside, like it was some picnic, but when the battle had become too crazy, they had all fled.

But not Vicksburg… Itachi closed his eyes, remembering the bone jarring booms, how the houses had exploded on the coastline, people flung threw the air. He remembered seeing cliffs, peppered with caves…whites huddled with blacks, starving and shivering…not from cold, but from war. Every boom, every explosion.

Massacre at Vicksburg. One of the attacks he is less proud of taking part in.

He remembered screaming, his partner, Shisui, flipped backwards with the force of the musket ball. Pure metal, ripping threw the air, whistling passed, knocking anything in its way to the floor. Itachi kneeled, remembered the shouts, the sudden boom, looking up to see the ball of metal suddenly explode in the air, tossing threw the air shrapnel that ripped and tore. Men fell down all around him, even he felt the white hot pain lance threw his body; toss him to the ground…

He blinked, suddenly standing on the stair case. Had he moved?

Looking around, stoically, his body still hurting from the memory of war. Everybody. He must have gone through the house and murdered everyone. He looked down and walked down the stairs, starring absently at his knife. His hand soaked in red blood, all up his arm. He had felt it before. When he fell. The bullet missed his face by inches, but the other was not so lucky. He had been told to take it out.

They were so busy.

Black slaves, serving their master's water. Rushing around, covered in blood.

His hand wrist deep in someone's stomach. He had _felt_ the man die. Felt the blood stop, the rhythmatic pumping cease. The cold.

There was a gasp. It remembered so well the encounter. How the eldest had turned, gazed up the stairs to the little body standing, eyes so wide it was almost comical. His shirt gone, but pants tied. He looked horrified.

Like that girl, like that mother who held her. When they blew up Vicksburg, how the girl knew, even at her age…

Misery. Put them out of it. Itachi turned slowly and Sasuke shivered.

Like that man, adult and strong, shivering from fear with his once slaves, now equals.

Misery. Save him from it.

"Itachi…" Sasuke whispered. His voice broke, like he had just hit puberty. But it was fear, clotting and growing in his throat. His eyes were wet, sick and terrified. "Itachi, the rebels…mama…" He murmured.

Misery. I love him. He doesn't deserve to suffer.

Itachi turned fully and started walking up the stairs. There was a moment, but Itachi knew it when he saw it. Realization, a squeak of absolute terror. A feeling you can't describe… don't know until you feel. He watched his brother retreat a few steps, then spin and run down the hallway.

Blind. Like Itachi had been. When he had seen them. Thousands of them, storming his way. How the world seemed surreal, how the crash of the cannons seemed suddenly so dull. How his feet went wherever they went. How he stabbed and shot and ripped and tore until he had broken straight threw the lines and split from the other side. How he had run threw the wilderness, alone and then froze.

He grabbed him, when he had slipped and screamed when he saw his grandma's body on its side, turned away, but the blood was everywhere. He struggled, little brother…he knew his fate. Why did he fight? Sasuke screamed for help, yanking, pulling.

"No! No! Itachi! S-stop! Stop, please!" He screamed, ripping from his throat. But his fear ran straight to his toes. He sobbed mindlessly, clawing at Itachi who frozenly grabbed a pistol and rope. Sasuke saw them and screamed. He thrashed as Itachi opened the front door.

Dragged him out of the house.

Dragged him down the steps.

Dragged him threw the green grass.

Dragged him to the tree.

Then, pulling him to his feet, Itachi kneeled down. Sasuke's knees shook, he could barely stand. All orifices of his face leaked. Normally, Sasuke would be embarrassed. But in war, fear gripped you so tight you could hardly feel yourself breathe.

That's why it wouldn't make any difference if you did or not.

Sasuke balled his hands up in a prayer and begged.

"P-lease I-Itachi. N-no…Please, I beg ya! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! No! Please!" Itachi just nodded and pushed his brother then stood and turned. For a second, hope sprung in him. Maybe, maybe he would leave him alive. Hope made him quiet, but terror ripped through him when Itachi turned, a noose in his hand.

Sasuke swung around, but was caught by the arm. He kicked and screamed as Itachi pushed the noose over his head and quickly tightened it. Sasuke grabbed and went to yank it off. But he was so scared he shook. He couldn't grab anything. He was so numb and terrified. Itachi threw the other end over the tree and yanked harshly. Sasuke gasped and kicked, clawing at the rope, messing up his neck.

"I love you. No matter what, I love you."

Itachi held onto the rope with one hand and hastily held his little brothers wrists together with the other. He watched the last tears fall down Sasuke's red face.

Hurt.

Betrayal.

Suffering.

Fear.

Death…

His grip loosened. Soon, it didn't take much to hold his wrists together. His legs stopped kicking. The tears ended, the noises stopped. And the night was silent.

Itachi let his brother go, tied the end of the rope to a branch.

Sasuke would have hurt so badly in life. Now, he wouldn't live like Itachi. Wouldn't experience life and all the pain and suffering it offered.

He held the pistol to his head, and smiled at his lazily swinging little brother, before shooting himself in the head…

And thus was the Fall of the House of the Uchiha. The Uchiha's had gone into hiding during the war… and disappeared along with it. The house sat melancholy in a dark wilderness, hoping maybe someone will join it one day. Soon, time would make it fall. It didn't want to, it missed the youngest, but hurt to remember him.

He was special.

Itachi had loved him.


End file.
